


Desire

by VidalsQueen



Series: Leather & Lace: Romance Week 2018 [6]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Aloy meets Vanasha and likes what she sees.Leather & Lace: Romance Week, Day 6Trope: Friends to Lovers





	1. Chapter 1

Aloy had made her way to Sunfall. She stood listening as one of the Sun-Priests announced Itamen, “The one true Sun-King.” All Aloy saw was a terrified little boy. Something wasn’t adding up. If this little boy was the Shadow Carja’s Sun-King, did that mean that the little boy in front of her was Avad’s brother? Surely he would have told her if that were the case. Yet, she couldn’t help but notice the boy looked like what she thought Avad would have at that age. 

Her musings were interrupted as someone brushed up against her arm. 

“More prisoners than royalty, don’t you think?” The woman’s voice was soft.

Aloy took a moment to look at the woman. She was in purple robes, with a gauzy veil that did nothing to hide her striking looks. But she was on a mission. She needed to get into the ruins below this temple. She didn’t have time for a little chat, so she turned her eyes back to the Sun-Priest.

When the woman realized she’d lost Aloy’s attention, she made a low purring noise in her throat. Aloy tried her best to ignore it. 

“I love your hair.” The purr remained as the woman spoke and Aloy couldn’t help but look at the woman again. 

It was a cursory glance, but she noticed the woman was smiling. Was she flirting? No, surely not. This was not the right time or the right place for that. She tried to refocus her attention. 

“You and I need to chat, little huntress. The green tent, down in Shadowside. I’ll be waiting.” She caught Aloy’s eye and gave her a tempting come hither look.

Aloy wasn’t sure what to make of it. She was almost certain that the woman was choosing this moment to flirt. What was she asking of her? Why the purring voice? Why the enticing looks? What was with the compliments? And why had she used Nil’s nickname for her?

“Kinda busy.” Aloy brushed her off. She didn’t have time for whatever this woman wanted.

The woman’s voice took on a harder edge, no longer the flirty, enticing purr. “We both know you are no killer for hire. Uthid is innocent. So, come see me – while there is still time to save him.”

Without another word she walked away, hips swaying and Aloy watched her progress until Sylens' voice came through her focus.

 

Aloy debated which path to follow. She had come here to find answers and she was so close. All it would take was a jump down to the outside of the Sun-Ring and she would finally be able to hold something in her hands that would allow her access to the secrets of Zero Dawn. But that would also leave an innocent man in the hands of the Shadow Carja if the veiled woman was to be believed. 

She made her way back to the tent city. She had waited years for the answers just below her, but she wanted to help this Uthid if she could. 

When she arrived the woman was handing out food to some of the children. 

“The food is from Dowager Queen Nasadi, little ones. Her Highness knows times are hard and she helps when she can. Eat, bring some home for your families, if you have one.”

The gesture made Aloy’s heart swell. She knew nothing of Queen Nasadi, but anyone who showed compassion to those less fortunate couldn’t be all bad. 

When the veiled woman caught sight of Aloy, her whole demeanor shifted. A smirk crossed her lips and she cocked an eyebrow. “I’ve heard whispers about you – rides machines, fancy spear, delightful freckles. Some even say you have a conscience. How extraordinary.” She let out a hearty chuckle. 

Aloy couldn’t help but smile. The woman was a breath of fresh hair in this arid climate. And this close, standing in front of her, Aloy noticed just how strikingly beautiful the woman was. She had full, thick lips that quirked slightly as she spoke. Her large, round eyes were slightly lighter than her dark brown skin, causing them to look bright as they danced over her. 

She couldn’t help the nervous chuckle that rose from her lips as she asked, “Who are you? You’re obviously not one of the Shadow Carja.” She couldn’t help but notice how this moment reflected her first meeting with Erend. But now it was Aloy stating that the woman obviously didn’t belong with the rest of the trash in this place.

“My name is Vanasha. For now, all you need to know is that I’m a whisper of reason in the howling pit of insanity.”

Aloy decided then that she like this woman, Vanasha. “Huh, I know how that feels.”

Vanasha smiled and looked her over again. “I’m sure you do. And so does Uthid.”

They talked for a while about Uthid and his crimes. Aloy came to realize the only crime the man committed was making the leaders of the Shadow Carja look bad. She wasn’t about to let the lone man ready to stand up to these heathens fall to their hands or the hands they purchased. Vanasha told Aloy where she could find Uthid, on the Greenclimb. She told her the markers to look for and that the position Uthid held was defensible. It was really all Aloy needed to know to rescue him, so she decided to take the job.

Jokingly she asked Vanasha what she planned to do while she risked her life, and Vanasha made a quip about having things to do in the city. Aloy couldn’t help but be thankful that even though she wasn’t willing to come with her, Vanasha didn’t seem to be like Sylens and his demands that she do all the work with little to nothing on his part being at risk. 

 

Aloy made her way to the Greenclimb, all the way thinking about Vanasha. She liked the woman, and she was a rare beauty in this crazy chaotic world. She didn’t know much about her, but already liked her quick wit and sharp tongue. She hoped that by doing her this favor that they may be able to spend more time together, get to know each other better. Too often she came across people she would like to get to know, only to have them not be the type of companionship she desired. They either wanted to hold onto her too tightly or simply wanted her to do things for them that they couldn’t do themselves. She had very few people she could consider friends, but she was sure Vanasha would be different.

 

Many clans tried to take Uthid down, wanting the price on his head, but Aloy stood and helped defend him. It wasn’t until Bahavas showed up that Aloy realized the extent these people were willing to go to, to see this man laid low. It was a selfish and cruel thing to want a man dead because he could call you out on your shit. Aloy wanted to hope that there was more to it than that, but Bahavas admitted as much just before Uthid sank his blade into him. 

Footsteps crunched on the ice and snow below them and Aloy peaked over the edge of the rise, ensuring no one would get the jump on them. She was surprised to see Vanasha standing just feet from them. Aloy hadn’t thought a woman dressed in purple robes and a veil would be able to make the climb to the summit. Most of the Carja she had met, especially the women, were content to have someone else do the work for them, have someone else fight for them. Maybe she had underestimated the woman.

Finally, Aloy smiled, realizing she knew better than to underestimate a woman. She was from a tribe where women held control, where women were powerful. Maybe she had spent too much time in the Sundom. “Took you long enough.”

“I was busy. What do you think happened to Yun’s Shunned, the other mercenary band? And I had to organize passage to Meridian for a wanted man.”

Aloy hopped down from the rise she had been on and approached Vanasha. She was more than happy to hear the woman was just as capable as she was. It was such a rare thing to find here and she felt that maybe they could share the bond of sisterhood that she had lacked all her life in the Sacred Lands.

“Give us a moment, Uthid. Girl talk.”

Uthid huffed but walked away. It left her and Vanasha alone. They discussed their next move. Vanasha wanted help getting Itamen and his mother out of the Shadow Carja’s grasp. It was a noble thing but Aloy wasn’t so sure it would be easy. Vanasha assured her there would be no trouble with Bahavas gone. All she would have to do was wait. She sent her to meet with a man named Three-Toed Huadiv. He was supposed to ensure that the path for them was clear, and Aloy would be able to assist if something came up that the men weren’t able to handle. 

 

The mission was not easy, in fact, it was far from it. She found Huadiv only to be told the rest of his men were dead. A Rockbreaker had barreled up from the ground just as the men had cleared the rest of the machines. Huadiv was lucky he had escaped, climbing the rise to the campsite just in time. 

Aloy had defeated the rock slinging monster, and now they sat waiting for Vanasha and her royal entourage. The stillness allowed Aloy’s mind to wander. Usually, thoughts of the next mission filled her quiet, but this time it was thoughts of Vanasha’s smile, of her smooth voice. She thought of the way Vanasha’s hips swayed as she walked, like she knew you were looking so she would give you something to look at. Aloy knew these thoughts were causing her to blush, she could feel the heat of it rising in her cheeks. Yet, Huadiv made no comment about it, asked no questions. She was thankful for that because she wasn’t yet certain of what she was feeling. No other woman had made her feel this way. 

As footsteps approached the camp, she and Huadiv stood to greet their guests. 

Aloy’s breath caught in her throat. Her heart raced. Her mind began to spin. Vanasha and the rest were approaching, but gone was the soft veil, the purple robes. Instead, she wore Carja leathers. Aloy couldn’t keep her eyes from the rippling muscles that lined Vanasha’s abdomen. If she thought the woman was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to now. 

“Ahh, little huntress. Glad you accepted my invitation to play bodyguard.” She smiled at Aloy.

Aloy gave a nervous chuckle. It was all she could manage. 

“Where are your men Huadiv? It looks like something chewed you up and spat you out.”

Aloy watched the exchange, but her mind was not on the conversation. No, her mind was set on reaching out to stroke Vanasha’s abs, to feel her skin under her fingertips. 

She shook the thoughts from her mind and her body. “The way is clear. Can we go now?” She didn’t mean to sound so aggravated. Her irritation and erratic movement caused poor little Itamen to jump behind his mother’s legs. 

Vanasha bent down to ensure the little prince that he had the best protection. She winked at Aloy and Itamen stepped out from behind his mother, casting her a small, but still unsure smile. 

 

The boat ride was a true test in Aloy’s patience. Vanasha insisted on standing too close. And she had many questions. She flitted between small flirtations, which made Aloy grow ever more nervous, and serious questions about the state of the Meridian. Aloy informed her that she and Avad were quite close and this only intrigued her more. 

“Just how close, little huntress.”

Aloy could feel her cheeks burning. She didn’t want Vanasha to get the wrong idea. She adored Avad, but she was growing intrigued by the possibility before her. She had never been with a woman, never wanted to be with a woman, but she was entranced by her easy grace. It didn’t help that she couldn’t stop flirting with her, but Aloy noticed she couldn’t stop flirting with Uthid either. Maybe it was just her way and she didn’t mean anything by it. But all thought escaped her as Vanasha placed her hand over the one she held on her lap.

“Don’t worry. You don’t have to tell me.”

 

After they had delivered Itamen to Avad, Aloy approached the Sun-King. They spoke for a few moments and then she turned back to Vanasha.

“Appalling! I spend two years in the Forbidden West setting this up and the redhead gets all the credit.” She didn’t really look upset, but her words came out harsh. 

Huadiv lifted his finger, pointing it at Vanasha. “I’m still getting paid, right?”

She stepped up to him, glaring. “You’ll be lucky if I let you live.” She sighed and brushed him off.

Her scowl was quickly replaced with her come-hither look and a smirk. “I couldn’t have done this without you. When we meet again, I’ll give you a proper thanks. I promise.” Her eyes trailed over Aloy’s body and her fingertips skimmed along Aloy’s exposed belly before she sashayed away, leaving Aloy standing dumbfounded on the docks.

 

It had been weeks and Aloy had taken pains to avoid the palace. She was sure Avad was beginning to worry over her absence, but she couldn’t bring herself to be in Vanasha’s presence. She was embarrassed and wasn’t even sure why. People had flirted with her before but she had never felt such a powerful response from her own body. Her skin tingled in her presence, her mind spun out of control, and she tripped over her words so chose to say nothing. 

But now, Avad had summoned her to the palace. She could ignore it. He wasn’t her King, but they were friends. She didn’t want him to worry. So she forced herself to take the stairs leading to his personal balcony. 

“Aloy.” Avad smiled and opened his arms to embrace her. She sank into his welcoming warmth. “I had begun to wonder if you had forgotten about me. It seems that you have been avoiding me.”

Aloy’s eyes widened. “No, no. I haven’t. I promise. I’ve just been busy.”

“Too busy to come see me? Well, no harm done. I just wanted to know if you had found anything in Sunfall that would tell us where to place our defenses.” He gestured to a large map in the center of the table. 

Unfortunately, Aloy hadn’t made it back to Sunfall. She had been avoiding that, too. She was sure with Bahavas gone, someone would be looking for him and/or this killer and she didn’t want to walk into a situation. 

“No, Avad. I’m sorry. I haven’t gone back since…”

“Huntress!” Itamen came around the corner with a smile on his face. She hadn’t seen the child prince since his rescue, but the boy seemed overjoyed to see her.

Avad gave her a bashful smile. “Itamen is somewhat enamored with his savior. He talks about you often and asks for stories of your heroism.”

She smiled at the boy. “Well, I couldn’t just leave him there.”

A sultry voice purred from around the corner, “Of course, not. You are too kind and generous to do that.”

Vanasha came into view, and Aloy breathed a small sigh of relief to see that she donned the purple robes and veil instead of her Carja leathers. She knew that if she saw all of that exposed skin again, the longing would return to her veins, pumping through her like some crazed beast. 

“Hello, little huntress. Come for your promised thanks?” 

“I… uh… No, Avad summoned me.” She could feel the flush rising to the surface of her cheeks. 

“Very well. But when you’ve finished with the Sun-King, come see me.” She winked and walked back out of view.


	2. A Proper Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised SMUT continuation.

Aloy followed in Vanasha’s footsteps, turning back every few seconds to ensure no one was watching her. She didn’t know why, but her heart was racing as if a Thunderjaw were on her heels. It made her anxious, peeking around corners, her eyes roaming over everything. She also felt a little odd wandering through the palace. Avad had never invited her to go beyond the balcony he favored. 

But her wandering eyes had allowed Vanasha to get away from her. She no longer knew where the woman had gone and hoped she was still heading in the right direction. Or, she thought, this was her opportunity to turn around. She had no idea what “proper thanks” awaited her. 

As she rounded the corner, she found Vanasha lounging on a couch much like Avad’s. Pillows were piled under one arm and she had the other resting on more. Her dark skin and purple robes were a stark contrast to all of the white surrounding her. 

“Little Huntress, I’m surprised you actually decided to join me.” She smiled and Aloy couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“You said you wanted to thank me. I didn’t want to be rude.” 

Vanasha’s smile transformed into something Aloy couldn’t name. “Indeed I did.”

She removed her veil, laying it neatly on the back of the couch. “Come. Sit.” She patted the spot on the couch in front of her. 

Aloy didn’t know what to make of that but made her way to the end of the couch not occupied by Vanasha. She lifted her bow and spear from her back, laying them next to the couch and took a seat. 

“I took the liberty of having refreshment sent up. Would you like to taste anything you see?” She gestured to the table in front of her. 

Aloy didn’t know how she missed the decedent display and she had to admit, she was a little hungry. But most of the food on the try was foreign to her. She reached for her focus, but before she could scan the food to get some idea of what it was, Vanasha had picked up one of the red fruits. 

“Here, try this.”

Aloy had thought that Vanasha would just hand her the fruit so he lifted her hand to take it and Vanasha pulled back, waiting for her to drop her hand. When she did, she leaned forward and brought the fruit to her lips. Aloy complied and took a bite. The fruit was sweet and a little bitter, but she liked it.

“Oh look. You’ve got a little bit of juice on your lips.” Vanasha leaned closer and brought her fingers to trace her bottom lip. 

Aloy giggled and shifted away slightly. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing it behind her ear. “Thank you. It was good.”

She tried looking anywhere but to the woman sitting next to her, because every time she did, Vanasha would smile and it did things to Aloy’s body that she wasn’t prepared for. Her stomach fluttered. Her heart-rate sped just a little. Her mouth grew dry. And if she admitted it, her hands also shook when she thought of touching her. 

Everyone Aloy knew flirted with her at some point, but none as overtly as Vanasha. Most she deflected with a laugh or a cocky remark, but Vanasha was subtle and overt at the same time. She was the only one who had ever reached out to touch her, the only one who wrapped sexual innuendo in an innocent smile. Aloy had told the woman to drop the act upon first meeting her, but the more she saw of Vanasha, the more she realized it wasn’t an act at all. It was simply her being herself.

Vanasha stood. “It always gets so hot up here. The Carja sun is relentless today.” She undid the sash at her waist, releasing the leather and bone bustier. She set it aside and tugged on the purple robes creating a draft to cool herself. 

Aloy had to agree. It was why she preferred the Carja leathers. She spent most of her time in the Sundom now and the treated leather and silk undershirt kept most of the heat at bay. She had no idea how the Sun-Priests walked around all day in the thick red robes they wore. And Vanasha’s purple robes were no different, except for the fact that hers were sleeveless. 

Vanasha bent over the table, her now loose robes gaping to give just a hint of cleavage. She poured two glasses of wine and waltzed back to the couch, taking a seat closer to her. She handed Aloy one of the glasses, and she took it but had no intention of drinking it. 

After Vanasha had taken a few sips, she eyed Aloy curiously. “I promise it’s not poisoned, Little Huntress.”

Aloy gave her a small smile but set the glass down on the table. “Nora don’t drink. We believe in always having a clear head.”

“Well, that’s too bad. I had hoped to muddle that pretty little brain of yours some. You are always so tense. I could help with that.” Vanasha stood and walked over to a nearby cabinet. She pulled a glass vial out and came back to Aloy’s side. “Take off your vest.”

“What,” Aloy squeaked. Her hand rose to stop another noise like that from escaping again. She didn’t know what was in the vial and she had no idea how getting undressed was supposed to help her relax. 

“Relax, Aloy. It’s massage oil. I just want to rub some of the tension out of your shoulders. Consider it my thank you.” 

She was now certain this would not help her relax. Vanasha’s hands on her bare skin. Just the thought sent a shiver up her spine. And she continued to make it worse by standing and removing her robe, stating that she didn’t want to get any oil on it. It was expensive, after all. But doing so left Vanasha’s abs exposed. Aloy had a hard enough time keeping her eyes off of them when they were attempting to get Itamen and Nassadi to safety. Now, here, alone, it was impossible. 

Vanasha moved and her abs flexed in time with her body. Aloy desperately wanted to reach out and stroke the indentations in her flesh, the hard ridges under soft skin. The Nora took pride in their bodies, but Aloy had never seen a more perfect specimen than that which stood before her. Her skin was as dark as machine oil, her curves accentuated by the skirt sitting low on her hips and her lips. Aloy had never seen a mouth that looked as lush and pillowy soft as Vanasha’s. What would it be like to press her lips to her’s? 

She leaned forward then and Aloy was sure Vanasha had read her mind, but instead of closing the distance to her lips, she undid the clasp of Aloy’s vest and pushed it down her shoulders. Then she took a seat behind her. It was then she noticed the dual slits in Vanasha’s skirt. It allowed her to wrap her legs around either side of her. I also left Vanasha’s legs exposed. Again, her eyes were drawn to the tight muscles in Vanasha’s calves and her ample thighs. She was sure that if Vanasha wrapped those legs around her, she could crush her easily. 

Aloy tried her best to relax. Then, Vanahsa’s fingers were in her hair, pulling and pushing. “What are you doing,” she asked.

“Just trying to get your hair out of the way.” 

Aloy had to admit, it felt good to have someone else messing with her hair. She had never had anyone other than Rost attempt to do so, and once she was old enough to fix her hair on her own, he stopped. She began to give in to the sensation, closing her eyes and letting her mind clear. 

“How do you fight with all of this hair to get in your way,” Vanasha asked. 

“That’s why I plait or braid it. The beads weigh it down so they don’t fall into my face.”

“Ahh, and here I thought you just did that to look pretty.”

Aloy blushed. No one but Erend had ever called her pretty before. And even then, she thought him delusional. Not that she didn’t think she was pretty, but it was never really something that had occurred to her. She looked different. That she knew. The only other person that looked like her was Elizabet Sobek and she was long dead, or at least she seemed to be. Her flame-red hair set her out in a crowd. Her freckles were more pronounced than anyone else’s. And she’d never seen anyone else with her strangely colored eyes. Sometimes green, sometimes gold and an assortment of other colors rested in her eyes as well, almost as if they couldn’t decide what color they wanted to be. Did this equal pretty? She didn’t know. 

What she did know was that Vanasha was pretty. But she didn’t know how to tell the woman sitting behind her that she thought so. So, she stayed quiet and allowed her to continue playing with her hair. 

Vanasha finished with her hair, tying it up in a messy bun and keeping the majority of it off of her neck. She rubbed some of the oil into her hands and then firmly pressed her fingers into Aloy’s shoulders. 

A soft moan left Aloy’s lips. The pressure of Vanasha’s hands had her head lolling like the rag-doll she had as a child. She pressed into her muscles making long, languid strokes over her shoulders and up her neck, slipping under the silk of her top. But Aloy didn’t care, she was beyond caring. She had never felt anything so good in all her life. 

She was truly beginning to relax when Vanasha’s hands slipped over her shoulders to her chest. She didn’t touch her breasts, but they came close enough that Aloy’s eyes shot open. 

“Shh, Little Huntress. Just relax.” 

And Aloy might have, but Vanasha’s fingers edged ever closer to her nipples, which were beginning to perk in anticipation. And then she was sent over the edge as Vanasha moved forward and cupped her breasts under the silk of the shirt. She continued her massaging strokes, avoiding the hardened peaks, and Aloy almost let out a frustrated moan. She wanted Vanasha to touch them. 

After a few torturous moments, Aloy had enough. She knew what she wanted and now she was determined to have it. She was aware that she had no idea what she was doing, but she knew how she liked to be touched. She’d had enough practice on herself. It made her a little more confident than perhaps it should have. 

She leaned forward, causing Vanasha’s hands to slip from her body, and then turned to face her. Taking her by the neck, she pulled Vanasha’s lips to her own for her first taste of her. She was happy to find that her lips were indeed as soft as they looked, and possessed with a need for more she sucked her thick bottom lip into her mouth. 

Vanasha moaned, which made Aloy smile as she continued the kiss. She brought her hands to Aloy’s waist and stroked her fingers down her sides and around her back. Aloy did the same, letting her fingers explore all of that lovely skin that she’d wanted to touch for so long. 

Then, Vanasha’s hand were sliding under her silk top, pushing the fabric higher and higher until Aloy was forced to pull away to be rid of it. Vanasha took a moment to stare at Aloy. Her eyes roamed over her lips, her neck, and her now bare breasts. She dipped her head and took one of her pert nipples into her mouth, sucking and rolling the sensitive peak with her tongue. 

Aloy tossed her head back, nearly losing her balance, and Vanasha caught her with one arm wrapped around her waist as the other lifted her breast to give Vanasha’s full lips better access. Aloy now understood why Vanasha hadn’t wanted to rub any of the oil onto her nipples. She almost laughed as she realized just how bad it would probably taste.

When Vanasha released her, Aloy wasted no time in removing the rest of her clothing. It was a barrier she no longer wanted. She needed to fell the press of Vanasha’s flesh against her own. She smiled at how eager Aloy now was and raised an eyebrow. 

“My, my. Had I known it was this easy…”

Aloy cut off her words with another searing kiss. If Vanasha wasn’t going to take her clothes off, Aloy would do it for her. She found the ties that held the skirt to her hips and deftly released them. Then she lifted the black silk top from her breasts. She didn’t bother removing it, she wanted her now. 

Aloy closed her lips around Vanasha’s nipple, sucking hard and releasing to swirls her tongue around the peak and then closing her mouth over it again. She brought her hands up to stroke it over the contours of her stomach and moaned as her fingers caught on each little ridge. But her fingers didn’t stop there. She cupped both of her breasts and took her time lavishing them both, sucking and licking, squeezing and biting. Then she wet each peak and slid her thumbs over them both, watching the reactions on her face. Aloy watched as her thick lip was taken into her mouth, her teeth biting into it and wanted nothing more than to have her teeth sank into that lip.

“This is supposed to be my thank you to you, Huntress.” She shifted Aloy so she could lay her down on the couch. Again Vanasha took a moment to fully look at her and Aloy liked it, as it gave her a chance to do the same. 

She liked the way Vanasha moved in a fight, but here, her body was controlled. The muscles in her arms flexed as she dipped to taste her thigh. She held her body inches over hers with ease as she moved slowly to the dip of her hip. Her tongue delved into the crease between her thigh and her curls. 

Without thought, Aloy took hold of Vanasha’s hair and guided her to where she really wanted her lips and tongue to be. She spread her legs and lifted her hips beckoning her touch. 

When her tongue finally stroked her clit, her hips bucked, bringing her pussy to Vanasha’s mouth. She held her in position there with one hand now underneath her. She licked and stroked her, delving into her and Aloy squirmed with pleasure, her moans barely contained. 

Vanasha released her and Aloy let out a whimper. She wasn’t done yet. Then she felt the pressure of her fingers. Aloy gasped as she slipped her fingers inside of her, but she wanted more.

“Wait,” Aloy said breathlessly. 

Vanasha paused, her eyebrows furrowed. 

Aloy didn’t know how to voice what she wanted, so she said the only thing she could think of. “Sit on my face.”

Vanasha let out a hearty laugh. “As you wish.”

She placed her thighs on either side of her head, careful to avoid kneeling on her hair. Then she lowered herself, coming in line with Aloy’s mouth. Then she leaned forward and again stroked Aloy’s clit. 

The heady scent of Vanasha’s sex was intoxicating. She never once thought of what it would be like to have the scent of arousal spread out before her. Her tongue darted out of its own volition. The taste of her was even better. As she sucked and licked, she reached down, finding Vanasha’s nipples rolling them between her fingers. But soon, Aloy was again bucking her hips under her ministrations and she was forced to grip Vanasha’s thighs to keep her position. 

This also gave her the leverage she needed to lift herself closer to her sex. She sucked and licked around her moans. She tried to ensure she did exactly as Vanasha had done to her, but she could feel the pressure beginning to build inside of her as she slipped her fingers back inside. 

It wasn’t long before Aloy was screaming out her pleasure as her orgasm crashed over her, but she wouldn’t be fully satisfied until Vanasha was, so she shifted moving Vanasha’s leg so she could crawl out from under her. 

As Vanasha shifted, Aloy grew impatient, tugging her by her hips into the proper position. Her fingers delved into her warmth and she remembered what usually made her cum quickly. She curled her fingers to find that sweet spot and stroked her thumb over her clit. With her other hand, she steadied herself, gripping Vanasha’s breast. She didn’t intend to be so rough, but Vanasha didn’t seem to mind. In fact, if Aloy wasn’t mistaken she seemed to like it. 

When Vanasha’s orgasm hit, Aloy sealed her lips over her nipple, prolonging the pleasure. Vanasha’s hips bucked, pulling her away and Aloy removed her fingers. 

Both of them sat in the afterglow of their pleasure before turning to one another. 

“Well, that didn’t go quite how I expected.” Vanasha smiled.

“Me either,” Aloy couldn’t help but laugh. She hadn’t felt this good in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry to cut this off where I did but it was getting really long. If everyone wants, I can continue with a follow-up SMUT scene. Also, I had a few people who were excited about this pairing sans SMUT and I really just wrote this for them. ;)


End file.
